


home

by newt_scamander



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heaven, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, au where force ghosts arent a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker opened his eyes and found before him the faces of everyone he had ever loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

Blinding white light seemed to seep in, despite how tight his eyes were closed. The air around him was warm, unlike all the Empire’s ships- kept cold so as to not give off heat emissions. He flexed his fingers and was more than a little surprised to feel skin against skin, instead of leather or numbness as he had become accustomed to in the years since his ‘injuries’. He opened his mouth and heard only the whistling of air as the breath left him, replaced immediately by surrounding atmosphere without the rattling he was so familiar with. It sparked his curiosity, something that had been extinguished for- well, a long time.

Anakin Skywalker opened his eyes and found before him the faces of everyone he had ever loved.

His mother, Shmi, face unlined and her smile wider than Anakin ever remembered seeing in the grimy auto shop. Her hands weren’t raw red and her knees weren’t wobbling. She looked unabashedly happy.

“Oh Ani,” She smiled, extending her hands. Anakin took them, pulling his mother close to his chest. “You’re here. At last.”

“Here? Where is here?” Anakin asked, unable to stop the question. He wanted to revel in this, in his mother. But he had to know, in case it ended soon.

“Well, I’m not entirely sure.” She admitted, smoothing up Anakin’s robes and cupping his cheek. “But it’s wonderful. You’re here now and everything is perfect.”

“Perfect?” He questioned.

“Perfect.” Shmi agreed. “But there are some other people I think, that want to see you. They’ve been waiting a while.”

Anakin let his mother pull away and looked behind her.

“My old friend.” Obi Wan Kenobi smiled, the years having fallen away and left the handsome man Anakin knew.

“I don’t know that I deserve that title, Master.” Anakin replied.

“Nonsense. All is forgotten, Anakin. Nothing follows you, not here, save for memories.”

“Is that what you are then?” He was afraid of the answer. He couldn’t bear it.

“No. I am here, and your mother. Yoda and Windu as well.”

“Jinn?” Anakin whispered, looking around the expanse.

“Yes, Ani. We are all here.” Qui-Gon stepped forth, sharing a smile with Obi Wan.

At that, Anakin lost all restraint. He rushed into Obi Wan’s arms, feeling them fold around him without a moment’s hesitation. He felt Qui Gon as well, and his mother. He reveled in it for a moment before he heard a laugh.

“Forgetting someone?”

“Padmė?” Anakin felt his mother slip away and Qui Gon too. Obi Wan took a few steps back and Anakin took a breath. He turned around and his breath caught for the first time since his arrival. “Padmė.”

“Are you just going to say my name or are you gonna get over here, hm?” She opened her arms and Anakin rushed into them, picking her up and spinning her. She laughed and it was like bells, like a song that he never wanted to end.

“Padmė, I missed you.” He whispered, his thumb stroking over her lip.

“I missed you too.” She promised, rubbing his hip. “You’re here now, that’s all that matters.”

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> for my girlfriend.
> 
> mainly inspired by that cute ass vine.


End file.
